


【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)11

by wish2611



Series: Der Reichston(國之聲) [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, aph
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫歷史向長篇，舊文自貼方便同好閱讀
Relationships: Russia/Prussis(Hetalia)
Series: Der Reichston(國之聲) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515173
Kudos: 2





	【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)11

十一、夜話

「給妳一個月，我要看到伊麗紗白的訃文。」

即使聰慧如凱薩琳，也不免被國家殿下晴天霹靂的要求嚇得呆了一呆。

「誠摯建議您去重讀一次《青年守則》，畢竟，向一位身份高貴的女士開如此荒唐的玩笑，似乎有點失禮呢？」註1

她強裝若無其事，用半開玩笑的語氣回應俄羅斯殿下的命令。微微顫抖的手指與額際的冷汗卻洩漏內心的動搖。

「哦？格理哥利‧奧爾洛夫先生似乎也很喜歡這本書，可惜不能好好貫徹。」註2

伊凡輕輕一笑，食指指節在楠木桌上敲擊規律的行軍歌，傳達無須明言的威嚇。

「……」

凱薩琳神情一慌，原本捏緊的絲質手帕無聲無息飄落。她深深吸氣、吐氣……勉力回覆該有的儀態，用恭謹卻不失強硬的語氣說道：

「請給我一個理由。」

「咦？」

高大的斯拉夫青年神色困惑，似乎從未想過這個問題，右手捏著下巴思索一陣後，才緩緩給出答案。

「俄羅斯不需要一個荒淫放蕩，為私人仇恨掀起戰爭又不允許其結束的女人。他需要一個聰明堅定有能力，可以將國家帶入強盛的君王……例如我眼前的這位女士。」註3

「噗、哈哈哈哈！」

來自普魯士的公主殿下忍不住拋下衿持，非常不淑女地大笑出聲，好半倘才在俄羅斯殿下的瞪視下，擦擦眼角的淚珠，悠悠說了起來。

「每位少女心中，都有一片瑰麗斑斕的夢，例如成為人人稱羨的社交名媛、例如嫁給英俊瀟灑的異國王子。但我從小的夢想啊～～卻是身著戎裝、跨上戰馬，跟隨銀髮紅眸的祖國殿下南征北討。父親罵我荒唐至極異想天開，我則吐舌頭扮鬼臉回道：『沒辦法，我實在太愛、太愛普魯士了』……嘿、別急著吃醋，這可不是愛情的愛。」

三十出頭的凱薩琳已不復青春，卻有著為歲月粹練過的成熟風韻，她略帶調皮地眨眨眼，食指抵唇，示意怒火漸熾的俄羅斯殿下不要插嘴。

「對許多柏林市民來說，普魯士殿下是最最親切，也最最神聖不可侵犯的存在。戰場上的他威風凜凜、英姿勃發，戰場下的他卻平易近人、熱情溫暖。會蠢到在賭輸後跳下施普雷河裸泳，害柏林交通一度被圍觀人群癱瘓；會笨到跟柏林學術院的老教授為『因信稱義』吵得臉紅脖子粗，把對方氣昏後哭著滿街找醫生求救……」

她走到窗邊，微笑眺望聖彼得堡的大雪紛飛，似乎想在那朦朧的銀白世界中，勾勒出某名銀髮青年的身影。

「當國家不是空泛的意識型態，而是與妳生活在同一片天空下，會為妳哭為妳笑、有血有肉的存在時，作為普魯士的子民，又怎能不愛他敬他、為他傾獻所有——深愛著普魯士，這就是殿下您選擇我的原因吧？」

普魯士公主突然轉過身來，用蘊藏無限智慧的澄藍色眼眸定定凝視伊凡，彷彿要擊碎他偽裝的外殼，將那些不堪的妄想、黑暗的渴望硬拖到陽光下曝曬。

「是的，為了不讓心愛的祖國滅亡，我願意背上弒君的惡名、願意擔下整個俄羅斯帝國使之成為普魯士堅定的盟友……但，請告訴我理由，您真正的理由」

聖彼得堡的冬季寒冷而漫長，為了抵禦冬將軍的侵襲，人們必須燃起終日不息的爐火，為雙層雙戶塗上厚厚的膠泥，把住宅弄成密閉的暖房。

房裡的空氣凝滯而污濁，普魯士公主與俄羅斯殿下的對峙更使氣氛沈重到令人窒息。

「基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特究竟是伊凡‧布拉金斯基的什麼？為何您肯為他放棄唾手可得的東普魯士、為他殺死女皇結束戰爭？」

咦，是為了什麼呢？

最初的最初，只是同病相憐、只是互相需要。

十八世紀初的歐洲有如正午的艷陽，華美繁榮、金碧輝煌，讓在彼得大帝的帶領下踏入其中的俄羅斯殿下，本能地畏縮、膽怯與自卑。

直到與成長為少年的條頓騎士重逢。

暌違四個世紀，基爾伯特早把伊凡忘得乾乾淨淨，那雙豔紅色的眼眸卻依然澄澈溫暖，沒有輕視沒有嘲弄，就單純地、坦率地注視俄羅斯帝國，注視伊凡‧布拉金斯基。

野蠻落後、粗鄙無文、空有力量卻是徹頭徹尾的鄉巴佬——在那充滿冰冷敵意的歐洲大地，他們接受同樣的嘲弄、感受同樣的寂寞，於是本能地接近對方，相互依偎、相濡以沫，貪婪地索求那渴望了千年百年的溫暖溫柔。註4

——孤高的騎士之國。

——孤獨的冰雪之國。

他們在對方的眼眸中，找到了「自己」的身影。就這麼一點一滴加深彼此的牽絆，甚至跨越那道「國家」與「人類」之間，絕對不能混淆的界線。

在基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特之前，那名銀髮紅眸的青年首先是普魯士王國。

但伊凡‧布拉金斯基與俄羅斯帝國，卻怎麼也分不清孰輕孰重。

戰場上的俄羅斯節節勝利，戰場外的伊凡一敗塗地。他掙扎過、痛苦過、糾結過，最終於可奈何地舉旗投降，不惜損害國家利益，只為順從「伊凡」想要守護「基爾伯特」的心意。

那，到底是為了什麼？

伊凡怔怔地思索良久良久，久到凱薩琳雙腳痠痛坐下看書、久到窗外的狂風暴雪褪為低低的嗚咽，才憶起遙遠的、十三世紀風雪中的初遇。

「那就拔劍戰鬥吧！騎士可沒興趣守護一個只會膩歪歪哭泣的軟蛋。」

那一天，小小騎士端坐於魁梧的戰馬之上，扔下披風溫暖伊凡的身體、拋下忠告溫暖伊凡的心靈。而更之前、更之前的是…………………

啊啊、原來如此。

不知何時，天色已化為淡淡的魚肚白，一縷朝陽穿過窗櫺，自斯拉夫青年的背後傾瀉而下，他掏出基爾伯特親手製作的俄羅斯娃娃，在那刻著「笨蛋」的臉上印下一記甜蜜溫柔的早安吻。

「早安，基爾。」

或許，早在楚德湖畔那一記凝眸時，伊凡便就已將那名傷痕纍纍、卻倔強地挺直背脊的小小騎士的身影，藏入靈魂深處那全然神聖的方寸之地。

「喂、狡猾的異教徒，你的信仰究竟是什麼？」

「我賭，我的救贖者確實存在。」

冰雪之國永遠也忘不了那一次邂逅帶來的震撼，並在以後數世紀的回憶中，不斷加深、重構那段美好的悸動。直到與騎士之國重逢、交往，在那粗魯又彆扭的溫柔中，感受到何謂幸福、何謂溫暖，最終赫然發現——

自己早已徹底淪陷。

是的，基爾伯特是伊凡不願放手的溫暖。

基爾伯特是伊凡拚命追求的救贖。

基爾伯特是伊凡一生執著的——

信仰。

1761年10月5日，腓特烈大帝忠實的支持者，英國首相庇特辭職下臺，英國數年來源源不絕的補助自此斷絕。

喪失唯一的盟友後，普魯士只能孤伶伶在歐洲中央垂死掙扎，等待列強獰笑著為他套上粗硬的絞索，辦一個風風光光的公開處刑。

就連各國的報章雜誌，都已懶得進行戰局匯報與勝負分析，人們有志一同地相信：除非發生奇蹟，戰爭只會以普魯士君主政體的徹底垮台而告終。

然而，命運似乎對普魯士特別偏愛，在他山窮水盡的最後關頭，大發慈悲降下了奇蹟。

1762年1月5日，反普聯盟的主要推動者，俄國女皇伊麗紗白駕崩。由不信任奧地利又討厭法國，同時瘋狂崇拜著腓特烈大帝的彼得三世繼位。

他不但正式聲明退出反普聯盟，於同年5月5日與普魯士簽訂聖彼得堡條約，無條件歸還俄軍佔領的所有土地。甚至幫助普魯士徵兵徵糧籌措軍費，使之擺脫困境，再度恢復強盛與希望。註5

「那隻笨熊到底在搞什麼？嫌日子太無聊也犯不著鬧一個讓全歐洲笑掉大牙的笑話啊白痴蠢蛋！」

得到消息的那一早，普魯士殿下氣沖沖踹開國王辦公室的大門，狠狠一拳把辦公桌砸得一陣搖晃，桌上的文件山也隨之崩塌。

「笨蛋小鬼，要扣幾次零用錢你才能不這麼毛毛躁躁？」

腓特烈大帝心疼地注視亂成一堆的文件，普魯士殿下卻把他的叨唸當耳邊風，隨手抽出一張彼得三世的來信，一臉嘲弄地唸道：

「彼得的財富、權勢、榮耀都是為了偉大的陛下而存在，只要您一聲令下，俄羅斯上下都會披肝瀝膽誓死追隨…………………呸！俄羅斯真的冷到會把腦袋凍壞嗎？怎麼有人可以這麼腦殘。」

「嘿、別說那麼誇張。這可是東邊的蠢……尊貴的俄羅斯皇帝陛下的一片赤誠。何況你不覺得，某個在奔哲維茲要塞毅然決然英雄救美，卻被不領情的『美人』咒罵了好幾個月的傢伙，才是真正的蠢蛋嗎？」

「我操你的英雄救美！」

兇暴的野兔子瞬間抓狂，順帶重重踹了辦公桌一腳，讓桌上的文件亂上加亂。

「本大爺才不是哭哭啼啼軟弱到要別人來救的廢物，不靠那隻笨熊救也逃得出去。就因為他、他……那樣亂搞，報紙把本大爺寫得多難聽你知道嗎？『國家殿下的秘密戀情！』、『衝冠一怒為紅顏？』，漢堡日報更誇張，開了一個『論俄羅斯與普魯士外交關係的嬗變——以德意志問題為中心』的專欄掛羊頭賣狗肉，定期連載本大爺跟笨熊的、的……去他的交往過程！！」註6

說到這，基爾伯特抓起一個熊型紙鎮往地上猛力一摔，洩恨似地對它又踢又踹，白晰的臉頰微微泛紅，不知是因為生氣還害羞。

「什麼叫『不、不，我不該、不敢，也不能，因沈溺於愛情的激動而神魂顛倒，我要嚴格地保持我的平靜安寧，絕不讓心忘乎所以地燃燒』？他媽的本大爺會說這種話才有鬼啦！！」註7

「噗！」

聞言，腓特烈大帝彎下腰來，摀著嘴拚命忍笑，好一陣子才平靜下來，換回一國之君該有的威嚴莊重。

「現在，尊貴的普魯士殿下啊、請告訴您忠誠的僕人——是要忍受世人的嘲弄接下俄羅斯的橄欖枝，還是為了無謂的面子推開強大的新盟友，帶領我們奄奄一息的子民，孤身與奧地利周旋直至亡國？」

「本大爺才不——」

賭氣的話語硬生生卡在喉頭，普魯士殿下死命握緊雙拳，等發熱的頭腦冷靜下來後，才用無比乾澀的嗓音說道：

「……臭老爹你明明知道……本大爺不可能拒絕。」

他是普魯士，國家利益至上的普魯士。

被譏笑為「張開雙腿換來的和平」又如何？在國家存亡、人民安寧的面前，基爾伯特的尊嚴根本微不足道不值一提。

反正清者自清，他跟那隻笨熊超過半世紀的交情，才不會因為幾份報紙的隨便亂說而變質。

呃……大概、或許、應該……是朋友吧？

嗯，絕對、絕對是朋友！！！

1762年7月8日，在彼得三世的要求下，俄羅斯殿下親自率領2萬俄軍，於西理西亞與腓特烈大帝的7萬普軍順利會師，準備共同對付奧地利的道恩元帥與其8萬大軍。

漫長而無聊的歡迎儀式結束後，俄羅斯殿下急不可耐地撥開人群四處尋覓，終於在軍營的入口，找到他朝思暮想的身影。

「啊、基……」

話沒說完，驀地銀光一閃，對方竟舉劍朝他迎面刺來！

銳利的劍風颳得臉頰生疼，伊凡卻笑嘻嘻地不避也不閃，果不其然，劍尖硬生生在他鼻端煞住，伴隨一句惡狠狠（或者說色厲內荏？）的宣告：

「就算棄暗投明了，東普魯士和被俘虜到聖彼得堡的仇也不能就這樣一筆勾消。等著瞧，之前的帳本大爺都牢牢記著總有一天會全跟你討回來啊混帳俄羅斯帝國！」

一陣狂風襲來，彷彿要把彼此數十年來積壓的鬱結一掃而空。

這一瞬間，銀髮青年瘦小的身軀顯得無比巨大，神采飛揚意氣風發、囂張狂妄不可一世，似乎已把整個世界踩在他基爾伯特大爺的腳下。

啊啊……就是這個、我要的就是這個。

伊凡滿足地在心裡喟嘆，下意識地舔舔唇，咕嘟嚥下一口油然而生的唾沫。隨即悲哀地發現，背後是千軍萬馬，可不能真的在這裡撲倒……

嘖！

「呼呼呼，我非常期待你的反、攻喔～～親愛的基爾伯特。」

說是期待，斯拉夫青年的神情卻是無比惋惜。炙熱的視線在對方全身上下不停遊走，從髮絲、臉頰、嘴唇，到脖子、鎖骨、胸膛……似乎想退而求其次，把這份美景牢牢收在心中最深處的記憶寶盒裡。

孤傲的蒼鷹合該遨翔於天地，一旦拔去爪牙、深陷囹圄，便會失去它特有的光芒，例如被俘虜到聖彼得堡時的基爾伯特。

是的， 伊凡要的不是死氣沉沉的寵物，而是眼前這個散發勃勃生機、連盛夏艷陽也為之黯然失色的耀眼青年。

「哇哈哈！總有一天，老爹會把本大爺養得比你還大隻的啦笨熊。在那之前……」

對於伊凡的渴望，遲鈍如基爾伯特依舊渾然未覺，他哈哈大笑後便調轉劍鋒，直指遠方飄著黑色雙頭鷹大旗的奧地利陣地。

「讓我們來去把傲慢的小少爺打得落花流水片甲不留！」

「遵命，我親愛的騎士殿下。」

「還有……那個、那個……基爾伯特要我轉告伊凡一聲……………謝謝，你永遠是我最重要的朋友。」

最後一句話細如遊絲，卻讓伊凡有潸然淚下的感動。話聲未落，青年騎士已然躍上戰馬快速開溜，細柔的銀髮在陽光下閃閃發亮，隱隱看得到其中微微泛紅的耳垂。

「嘿嘿！果然是笨蛋基爾。」

見狀，伊凡不禁傻笑了起來，似乎從耳垂、臉頰到全身，都在幸福浪潮的拍打下發紅發熱。

貪心又貪婪的俄羅斯要的，可不只是朋友而已喔～～☆

コルコルコルコルコルコルコルコルコルコル…………

1762年7月9日清晨，彼得霍夫宮。

「基爾伯特是伊凡的信仰……還真是狡猾的答案呀！我尊貴的俄羅斯殿下。」

闔上最後一份密件，凱薩琳長長吁了一口氣。

信仰只需單方面的執著、單方面的付出，不能也不用期待對方的回應，卻也省去被拒絕的痛苦與哀傷。

「究竟是害怕受傷才自欺欺人不肯承認，還是寂寞千百年的您，依然搞不清何謂情、何謂愛呢？」

她轉轉手中的羽毛筆，側頭思索半倘，最後忍俊不禁，輕笑出聲。

「呵呵，渺小的人類哪管得著這麼多？」

「叩、叩叩！」

聽到規律的敲門聲，凱薩琳立刻站起身來，大大伸了個懶腰，準備趕赴那沒有煙硝、卻同樣驚心動魄的戰場。

「唉呀呀、接下來有得忙了！我可不會讓你繼續天真下去喔～～幼稚的小鬼殿下。」

當日清晨，來自普魯士的公主迅速趕到聖彼得堡，並在1萬4千名官兵的護衛下，前往冬宮發動政變。

在那裡，宗教會議和參政院正式宣佈彼得三世退位，由其妻凱薩琳繼位，是為俄皇凱薩琳二世——未來俄羅斯史上最偉大的女皇。註8

我會賦予您守護一切、守護我摯愛的祖國的力量，即使未來充滿了現實與不堪。

時光終將迫使你們長大，告訴你們何謂責任、何謂國家；告訴你們普魯士與俄羅斯之名，究竟承載了多少無奈、多少重量。

現在，請盡情做一個短暫而甜蜜的美夢吧！

當大時代的浪潮席捲而來時，這小小、小小的幸福，會成為你們繼續走下去的——

唔、我也不知道。

註1

彼得大帝西化的過程中，為了改善貴族的野蠻習性，特別指示下屬編寫一本教導貴族子弟待人處事相關禮節的教學書籍，名為《青年守則》。

裡頭連在公共場所和用餐時的舉止都規定得非常仔細，例如：

不要舔手指頭，不要用牙齒啃骨頭。  
喝湯的時候不要搖晃腿，不要用手而要用餐巾擦嘴。  
吃飯時不要像豬吃食一樣發出吧搭吧搭的響聲。

光從這幾條就可以逆推而知，當年露樣家貴族的禮儀是如何地……難怪會被以法叔為首歐洲傢伙嘲笑Q＿Q

Ps我覺得這些守則阿普也很需要（毆）

註2

格理哥利‧奧爾洛夫是凱薩琳當時的情夫，任職近衛軍中尉，兄弟也都在近衛軍任職，後來凱薩琳就是靠他們的幫助，策動近衛軍成功政變的。  
所以露樣這句話就是在暗示凱薩琳：「別裝傻，妳的野心、妳背後的勢力我都知道的一清二楚」

不只在近衛軍，嫁到露樣家的十幾年來，凱薩琳在俄國貴族與宮廷中都培植相當的勢力。當然，都是隱密的，表面上她還是裝作非常恭順地服侍伊麗紗白女皇，跟她粗魯愚蠢的丈夫形成極為巨大的反差，也更容易拉攏到人心。

但女皇也曾猜忌過她，例如第七章的大耶格爾斯多夫戰役，當時就有謠言說，阿普拉克辛元帥之所以退兵，是法國大使別斯徒熱夫的要求，而別斯徒熱夫的背後，正是凱薩琳。雖然謠言無法證實，但凱薩琳之前的確一直和阿普拉克辛元帥有書信往來，因而受到女皇嚴厲的譴責。

因此有人猜測，俄軍在七年戰爭後期會如此敷衍不配合，除了跟奧軍互相猜忌外，也可能與女皇病重、凱薩琳暗中運作有關，然而，都只是沒證據的猜測。

註3  
其實上一章的註釋裡也提過一些，1761年，英法的殖民戰爭已告一個段落，眉毛已經差不多打敗法叔，奪得北美和印度的霸權。隨著殖民戰爭的結束，次要的歐洲衝突理應也可以瓦解（親父自己也是如此主張，因而幾次提議英法進行談判）。

然而，露樣家的女皇堅持，在瓜分普魯士，使之降為沒有影響力的小公國前，決不同意結束戰爭。但親父也抱有同樣堅定的決心：在他的統治下，任何一個村莊都不能丟失。

直到女皇死後，奧地利自知不可能單獨打敗普魯士奪回西理西亞，不能奪回西理西亞，法國就不能指望在奧屬尼德蘭獲得補償，各國這才打破軍事僵局，願意締結合約，在此之前，由於親父和女皇毫不妥協，這是不可能做到的。

可以發現，結束七年戰爭的關鍵在露樣家的女皇，因此，露樣下了最乾脆也最直接的一步棋。選擇凱薩琳的原因，正如我文中說的：他知道凱薩琳的野心、知道她暗中培植的勢力，也知道比起伊麗紗白和彼得，這位才華非凡、意志堅定的普魯士公主，更有可能將俄羅斯推向輝煌，更重要的是，她深愛普魯士。

事實證明，這個一念之私，使他得到未來帝俄史上最偉大的女皇。在漫長的俄羅斯歷史中，也只有彼得一世和凱薩琳二世，得到「大帝」的尊號，光從這一點，便可以知道這位女性有多麼不簡單。

當然，殺死親父讓阿普順利被瓜分也同樣可以結束戰爭，但露樣怎麼可能坐視阿普滅亡。 

註4

這次是成語教學（喂）

其實我覺得不用註釋，但這幾年看小說，「相濡以沫」幾乎都被拿來形容接吻，頻繁到讓我自己都差點忘了它真正的意思，所以還是多嘴來解釋一下好了。

請看教育部國語辭典的解釋：泉水乾涸，魚兒以口沫互相潤濕。語出莊子˙大宗師：「泉涸，魚相與處於陸，相呴以濕，相濡以沫。」比喻人同處於困境，而互相以微力救助。

我實在想不到還有那個詞能像這句一樣，如此精準又簡潔地闡述我心目中露普一開始的關係Q__Q

就像兩個被排擠被欺負被孤立的大孩子，只能手牽著手，靠對方的支持與溫暖活下去。

當然，那只是一開始，他們不會懦弱到一直縮在殼裡，而會一步步成長、強大，在廣闊的歐洲大陸上縱橫馳騁、並肩而行。

註5

彼得這蠢蛋（再次聲明，這是絕大多數史書的共識）對親父的愛慕已經到誇張的境界。

七年戰爭期間，他就好幾次洩漏俄軍軍機給普魯士。不但平日穿著普魯士軍服、配戴普魯士勛章，即位後還命令俄軍換上普魯士的軍服，自己更要求兼領普魯士將軍的名號，甚至說出只要腓特烈大帝一聲令下，我就會立刻趕赴戰場這種話來。

事實上，在凱薩琳發動政變前夕，他已經決定出發去前線為親父效力了。簽的那些條約更是誇張到不行，這種完全犧牲俄羅斯利益、一味討好普魯士的行為，不會被俄羅斯貴族厭惡才怪。所以凱薩琳之後的政變才會如此順利，智商真的差太多了orz

註6

以法國為首，十八世紀的歐洲有一股「中國文化熱」，中國的陶瓷、裝飾、絲織、茶葉以及文學藝術不斷傳入，影響歐洲的園林建築、繪畫藝術、戲劇文學。崇尚中國成為那一時期歐洲趨之若鶩的風氣，許多宮殿都有中國亭、中國畫（例如無憂宮），不少文人都好奇並頌揚中國的文學與思想，例如伏爾泰便極為推崇孔子。（詳情可參照〔法〕亨利‧柯蒂埃的《十八世紀法國視野裡的中國》）

註7

《漢堡日報》當時真的存在，當然，專欄名稱是我隨便掰的。那幾句話其實是普希金的詩句，雖然他現在還沒出生，但看在露樣的份上，就借我用用吧？

而且我覺得，以當年消息的流傳速度和出版業興盛的情形，人們不可能不對奔哲維茲要塞之戰中，露樣突兀的退兵（和光天化日之下的「英雄救美」）有所反映並猜測其中原因。必須注意的是，十八世紀各國都有書報檢查制度，露樣家跟阿普家的報紙絕對不敢這樣寫自己的祖國，但其他國家，應該不會在乎底下人對敵國的惡搞吧大概？

註8  
凱薩琳政變確實在1762年7月9日早晨，但俄軍與普軍的會師我不確定是在7月幾號，為了敘述方便，才放在7月8日的。

另外，凱薩琳的愛國是我為了劇情需要腦補的(當然是有限度的，她絕不會笨到因為這樣，就損害俄羅斯自己的利益)

史書中並未提到她究竟對自己的祖國抱持何種想法。但從她沒有撕毀彼得簽下的條約，依然退出反普聯盟並無條件歸還俄軍的佔領地，之後又與普魯士合作，幾次瓜分波蘭來看，我想，至少是存在善意的吧?


End file.
